Animorphs: The Soul
by RogueHawk
Summary: X-MenAni cross - This is the third story in the Tamitha Trilogy. Tobias has a twin, who is not what she seems. All or at least most questions will be answered. Chapter 7 Uploaded.
1. Prologue

Animorphs: The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs or The X-Men. They belong to K.A. Applegate, Scholastic, Inc. and Marvel Comics and Fox, respectively. I do own Tamitha, and the story surrounding her. 

Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my previous two stories, The Surprise and The Twins. I strongly suggest reading those, unless you enjoy being lost. I am writing this as I am posting it, so there will be no sort of schedule as to when the chapters will be posted. School sucks, the teachers enjoy piling on as much homework as they can. Oh well, on with the story.

Prologue

"What's past is prologue"

-X-Mansion-

~Charles Xavier~

*Picks up phone*

"Xavier Institute for the gifted, how may I help you?" I asked.

"There is a girl," the voice on the other end said, "who has just come into her power, she needs your help."

I was slightly flustered, not many people do this.

"Thank you for your assistance, I will begin my search immediately," I began to hang up.

"You will not find her that way Charles," the voice said.

"Who are you?" I demanded, nervous about the safety of the students.

"I am called the Ellimist, I am here to set things right."

"If I cannot find this girl using Cerebro then how shall I go about this task you have set before me?"

"Use the time machine you used not too long ago to aid Cable. I will insure that all of you make it to the right time and place."

"Who is 'all of us?'?"

"They are you, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Wolverine, ShadowCat and Rogue. Please leave as soon as you can, Tamitha needs your help."

"Tamitha? What a beautiful name. What should I tell the X-men?"

"Tell Rogue and ShadowCat my name, they will believe you. Tell all of them that you all are simply going to rescue a girl who has just come into her mutant powers and is in grave danger."

"How will I know it is her?"

"She will recognize you, she will be shocked, but she will know you and immediately trust you."

"How do you know this?"

"I am the Ellimist."

"I am terribly sorr-"

-CLICK-

"I guess I must now gather the troops, I hope this Ellimist is telling the truth."

A/N: I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have just written through about chapter 3 but I would like to have more finished before I post more. If people do like this, I will purposely put off homework to work on it. 

Oh and the stuff from X-Men is a compilation from what I have read on the internet, in comics, the books, TV, and the movies, there is no clear area where I have gotten the information from. I hope this doesn't confuse people too much. You can contact me by email or IM if you are confused about anything. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Can be found in the previous chapter

A/N: Sleep is a wonderful thing, when one can get it…. Oh well. 

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Marco, and as of ten minutes ago my life went from pretty strange to down-right wack.

My friends and I are now sitting in the Blackbird, better known as the x-jet, next to some of the most famous people in comic book history, the X-Men.

You might wonder how this happened and all I have to say is that you should already have read about it from Tamitha and Tobias – bu-u-ut for those of you who have not, I will do a short re-cap. (Or as short as explaining the freakish life of the Animorphs can go.)

You might be surprised to learn that our lives were really not that different than they are now, very strange? Yes. A while back my four friends and I were walking home through an abandoned construction site one night when we saw an alien land right in front of us. His name was Elfangor, he was an Andalite, and had just been in battle in space, he was injured and dying. He gave us a gift and a curse, he gave us the power to turn into any animal that we touched, pretty cool, huh? Well there was one draw-back, we could not remain in morph for more than two hours, or we would remain in that form for the rest of our lives.  

Ah, yes, the Animorphs – who are they, you might ask. I, the amazing Marco, am one of them, as is my best bud, Jake – our fearless leader. Jake's Cousin Rachel, code-named Xena, as well as her best friend Cassie, the resident tree hugger, are part of our team. And now we get into the stranger portion of the crew. What is part man, part deer, is blue all over, and has a tail that moves faster than the eye can see? Ax, the Andalite, Elfangor's little brother, is our resident alien. Ax's nephew, by some strange twist of the timeline is Tobias. Tobias is an interesting character, he has the mind of a teenage boy (hormones included) but because of the wonderful rules of morphing, he is stuck in the body of a hawk. He has since regained his power to morph, thanks to an almighty being. His twin sister, Tamitha and he were reunited almost two weeks ago. She is truly an amazing person; she received the power to morph about two weeks ago but has already taught us almost as much as we have taught her. She showed us that we can all communicate telepathically even when we are not in morph and can manipulate her morph as she so chooses – although the latter is not so different from what Cassie has done in the past, but she still amazes me.

Yeah, as you can tell we are a shabby bunch of people, but we sorta know what we're doing. What more can you expect from a group of teenagers? 

A/N: I am sad about the lack of reviews, but I deal, and figured that perhaps if I posted something else, just maybe someone would respond.

L 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Can be found in first chapter)

**Chapter 2**

Getting back to the story at hand, Tamitha was unconscious from loss of blood and was being treated by the beautiful Dr. Jean Grey and the other six of us had just come to the realization of how the frictional characters of the X-Men could be caught in our timeline, or perhaps, dimension.

An all powerful being, the Ellimist had manipulated us in the past, he had helped us destroy the Kandrona, which is a huge light thingy that is the food for the Yeerks. He also gave Tobias his morphing power back as a gift for the Ellimist using Tobias to free two Hark-Bajir (walking salad-shooters). And now he brought the X-Men to us, so much for not interfering.  

"Why would the Ellimist do somethin' like that?" Rogue asked, "Ah thought he wasn't allowed to interfere?"

"You've read the books, right," Rachel asked, Rogue nodded, "Then you know that's a load of bull." 

"She's got a point, Roguey," Kitty said. She opened the bag of books again. "I was wondering if you all could, like, tell me what has happened to you lately."

"Well, Tobias just found out that Elfangor was his father," Cassie supplied, "and Tamitha joined our group."

"Okay, ah think ah know where that is in the series, but," she looked at Kitty with a frown, "if ah remember correctly, Tamitha was never in the series." Kitty nodded her head in confirmation.

"Wait," Tobias said, jerking in alarm, "what do you mean, she wasn't in the series? Are you saying that she's not supposed to exist?"

"Tobias," Ax said, ever calm, "I do not believe that she meant that, perhaps it implies that Tamitha was not written about, or it could be that the Ellimist is again playing tricks on us."

"Who is this Elmo guy that you all keep talkin' about?" Wolverine asked.

"It's 'Ellimist,'" Rachel said, "and he is this all powerful alien who is plying a game of cosmic proportions with another all-powerful being, Crayak, using other races as the pawns. One of the rules is that they're not supposed to interfere -"

I snorted.

"But the Ellimist never follows that rule, although he thinks he does," she finished, nodding at my outburst, much to my surprise.

"We're here," Cyclops announced, "where should we land?"

"There's a clearing further into the woods," Tobias said, getting up to show him, "You can land there."

We landed, but remained in the jet while Dr. Grey took care of Tamitha. None of us really understood why Tamitha's wound did not heal after se had demorphed. 

"I wonder if the fact that she morphed her morph has anything to do with it," I thought aloud.

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"She morphed her morph," I replied, "you know, changed the form that she had already changed into."

"We get that," Rachel said glaringly, "What happened."

"Tobias, you saw, right?" Cassie asked him.

Yeah, he replied, but only what happened before and after we went into the bathroom. Tamitha got shot by one of the security guards, and right as I ran into the bathroom I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she looked smaller somehow. Then when Marco came busting through the museum wall - 

"When you say 'through,'" Jake interrupted, "you mean -"

_Through the museum wall holding a miniscule version of the Irish Setter that Tamitha had morphed, how she did it, I have no idea._

I smiled, and shrugged.

"She's coming to," Dr. Grey announced.

Tamitha's eyes fluttered and my stomach fluttered in sync with them. Tobias and I rushed over to her side.

How do you feel? he asked her.

Like I've been shot, she replied.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," I replied, trying to cover my anxiety. 

"Rogue," Kitty said, "I thought that they could only, like, speak telepathically in morph?"

"Ah thought so too," she replied, "do y'all have some sort of explanation?"

"I was just curious late at night," Tamitha explained, while Dr. Grey was inspecting her still healing wound. "I then showed it to the others and they were able to do it as well."

"Interesting," the professor commented, "could the transfer of technology have triggered this change?"

That, Ax answered, is what I believe to be the case.

"Since the kid is up," Logan said, "could we head to this home of yours?"

Yeah, Tobias said, Follow me, He took off towards the scoop.

"You all must have really tough feet," Dr. Grey commented, "if you are going to walk through the forest barefoot."

Rachel sighed, "I really can't wait until we explain all of this."

Big thanks to Tomgirl who responded, you are the reason that this chapter is up.

Still can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, I have hit a brick wall also known as finals, or midterms to some, I'll see what I can do over Christmas break which started Friday. 


	4. Chapter 3

Animorphs: The Soul: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs or The X-Men. They belong to K.A. Applegate, Scholastic, Inc. and Marvel Comics and Fox, respectively. I do own Tamitha, and the story surrounding her. 

Author's Note: This story is a continuation of my previous two stories, The Surprise and The Twins. I strongly suggest reading those, unless you enjoy being lost. I am writing this as I am posting it, so there will be no sort of schedule as to when the chapters will be posted. I am hoping to get more written during the holidays, and hopefully I will be able to post more sometime after Christmas. 

Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 3**

Once we reached the scoop Cyclops, and Jean looked around, incredulous.

"You live here?" Jean exclaimed.

"Does this thing get cable?" Scott asked, indicating to the TV.

For a while only Ax and I lived here and, being who wee are, we didn't really need much. Tamitha has been living with us for a little while and we need to set up better accommodations for her. Tobias said, and yes, it does get cable, Ax set it up.

I noticed that Kitty, Jean, Scott, and the professor didn't really seem to fit in with this seemingly-hobo lifestyle but Storm, Wolverine (no surprise there) and Rogue (much to my surprise) did.

"Do your parents know you live out in the forest?" Dr. Grey asked.

Tobias ruffled his feathers, Tamitha and my parents are basically non existent, we both lived with various relatives, never knowing the other existed. I began to live in the forest not too long after we received the power to morph, and Tamitha left home just about a week ago.

"They just don't care?" she asked.

Well my aunt and uncle both thought that I was with the other, but now, I think I am the equivalent of dead to them, because, as Rogue or Kitty probably told you, I'm not fully human any longer.

"I'm sorry what do you mean by 'not fully human?'"

I guess now is as good a time as any to tell them the story.

Jake nodded his head in agreement and gathered everyone to the center of the scoop (really close to the TV), and we told the X-Men the basics of our adventure for the past year.

"So," Jake said, "let's start at the very beginning."

I opened my mouth but Rachel cut me off, before anything could come out.

"No singing," she said.

I smiled. Cassie just shook her head sadly.

"As I was saying," Jake started again, "It all began one night when Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and I all met up and decided to take a shortcut home through an old abandoned construction site. We saw an alien spacecraft crash, and the alien introduced himself as Elfangor. He was injured and died before our eyes, but he left us with one gift, the power to morph, before he did."

"After that day," Rachel concluded, "we have been kicking the asses of this other race of aliens that have decided to invade Earth, the Yeerks. These guys are parasites -"

"Think of them as intelligent tapeworms," I added.

"Except they infest brains, not stomachs," Rachel finished, giving me a scowl.

"Visser 3 is the biggest bad guy we've faced so far," Cassie said, "we usually end up running."

We found Ax not too long after we got our morphing powers, Tobias said. It turned out that he was Elfangor's brother. We've all fought together ever since, and you know that Tamitha joined us not too long ago.

Needless to say, they were stunned, well all but Rogue and Kitty, who already knew about our past. 

"Didn't this alien realize that you were all just kids?" Cyclops asked.

"I think he did," Jake replied, "but he knew he could trust us."

"Have you ever given thought to what you all will do during college?" Professor Xavier asked, "you could be spread all around the country."

"We uh…" I replied, "We haven't really though that far ahead. Driver's license sounds good though." That got a laugh from a couple of people.

"I just find if very difficult to believe that no one has caught you all yet," Storm commented.

"Well, we've had a couple of close calls," Cassie said, "But Marco here is pretty good with the security side of things."

"Yeah it pays off to be paranoid." I said, and ended up having everyone turn to look at me, "What?! We haven't been caught yet, have we?"

"He's got a point," Tamitha said, oh how I love that girl. Oops, I hope the professor didn't hear that. Crap, he grinned at me.

"Was it hard," Dr. Grey said, "hunting for the first time?"

Rachel gave a half-hearted chuckle, Let's just say it was slightly traumatic, Tobias said.

Rachel was in shock, "Slightly, slightly? First you nearly killed yourself running into a glass wall, fortunately Marco saved you -"

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said.

"- then you disappeared for three whole days." She concluded not really noticing that I had interrupted her, this was obviously still a sticky subject for her.

Tobias shrugged. If you have never seen a hawk shrug, which you probably have not, let me tell you that it is a very entertaining thing to see. 

"So how did you all end up here," Cassie asked the X-Men. "I guess I should say why did you come?"

"We were called, on the phone by a man, who called himself the Ellimist. He informed us that there was a girl who had just come into her mutant powers and was in grave danger," Cyclops said. "He told the professor that she could not be found by the usual means."

Half of our group looked at him quizzically.

"He means, by using Cerebro," I said with a sigh, "have none of you seen the movie?"

"So that's what that thing was called," Rachel said, "okay, I'm with you now."

"The Ellimist then suggested that we use a time machine that had been used to aid another mutant," the professor added, "and we ended up here, although I am not sure if any mutants exist here."

"Leave it to the Ellimist to be as vague as possible," Rachel grumbled.

"However, he was not vague as you say, about who should come," Professor Xavier said, deep in thought.

He has his reasons, Ax supplied.

What the hell is that - Tobias shouted.

"Tobias you should go eat," Tamitha interjected, shocking us all.

How did you know I was hungry? He asked, sounding as shocked as I felt.

"I just did, now go before I get hungry too," she looked down at her feet.

"For how long have you had this ability, Tamitha," The professor asked, voicing everyone's question.

"Not too long, since I moved to the forest, I guess."

Well that explains the nightmares, Tobias said, doesn't it.

"Nightmares?" Cassie asked

Yeah, I guess she must have interpreted the feelings of the animals around her, like she did just now, and seen them in her dreams, he answered, unfortunately Ax and I got to see them too.

"Well, if that's true," the Wolverine said, "Then we've found our girl."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Really sorry about the lack of updates, I've been working on my term paper, and tons of other stuff. My beta is MIA so if someone wants to cover for her, e-mail me. 

Disclaimer: (can be found in previous chapters) 

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa, Whoa! Back up just a little bit!" Rachel said, "Are you saying that Tamitha is a mutant? Not that I have anything against it, but -"

"Didn't you say that there weren't any mutants on this plane, or what ever you said," I finished.

~He did say that, for that is what he believes to be true~ came an ominous voice that all the Animorphs had grown to be annoyed with.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ellimist?" I asked.

"It simply means that in all technicalities, he is correct," he said as he appeared before us. "There should not be a mutant within this timeline, but there is."

"You sick, twisted, bastard, how could you?"

Yeah the others were surprised, I hadn't ever really exploded like this before, but then again, I never really had a reason to before now. 

"Do you think that you would have survived against the Zephryllis without Tamitha's help?" he replied. 

"Okay we get that she had to come here to save our sorry butts," I said, "but why is it that she was never mentioned in any of the books that Rogue and Kitty have?"

"For the exact same reason she does not exist in your X-Men comics or movies, she does not need to."

"Are you saying that I'm supposed to be with the X-Men, but at the same time with the Animorphs, and yet with none of them at all?" Tamitha asked.

"Simply put, yes. You need to exist in both timelines for each to survive."

"Why am I so important?" she shouted, "what did I do, or what am I capable of that makes you think that I'm really this needed?"

If she hadn't seemed so serious, despite the obvious sarcasm, I probably would have laughed. 

"You are an exceptional being, and that is all that you need to know right now."

"I think he should be vaguer," Rachel said, sarcastically.

"I am vague, as you have said, because this is something that you cannot possible understand." 

"Fine," I retorted, "is that all you came here to say? Or is there some other stupid mission we need to go on, simply because you can't 'interfere?'"

"I have come to confirm the suspicions that Tamitha is a mutant, and to inform her that she has forty-eight hours to make as decision," 

~One that only she knows about, one that only she can make. ~ 

And he disappeared, leaving all of us, but Tamitha, in confusion. Tamitha just sat where she was, deep in thought, the rest of the world lost to her. 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Animorphs: The Soul

Author: RogueHawk

Disclaimer: I do not own this story – I am simply messing around with other people's characters, except Tamitha, she's mine as is the story line. The rest belongs to KA Applegate and Stan Lee.

Spoilers: ummmm, right, none really this is an AU book 23

**A/N: Exceedingly sorry about the wait. I have not abandoned this fic, I've just hit a mountain sized writer's block on everything I'm writing.**

**Thanks to Tomgirl for beta-ing for me.**

**Chapter 6 should be up within the next few weeks.**

**Chapter 5 **

"Well," Logan said, "I can see why you don't like him."

"How is it that he ever assists you?" Storm asked.

We all shrugged our shoulders, "We're not even sure of that yet," Jake replied. 

"So why did y'all have to get this lollipop-thingy?" Rogue asked, still playing with the bob-stic.

"The bob-stic," Cassie said, indicating to the 'lollipop thing' that Rogue was holding, "is the key to a morph x-ray machine, which would allow the Yeerks to see us as we really are under our morphs."

"That is definitely not a good thing," Kitty commented. 

"Yeah, really not good," Rachel confirmed, a bit dryly, "and that is the reason that we'd like it destroyed."

"Okay," Rogue said and handed it to Logan, who threw it up in the air and gestured to Scott, who in turn blew the bob-stic up with a shot from his visor.

Ax cocked his head to one side in question, a trait he'd picked up from being around us too often. How is it that you are able to do this? he asked, clearly confused.

"We are mutants," Professor Xavier said. "Through our genetics we have developed different abilities."

What type of abilities? Ax asked.

"As you may have seen, Jean Grey has telekinetic and some telepathic abilities, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops can shoot highly concentrated beams of light through his eyes. Ororo Munroe, also called Storm, can control the weather; Logan has enhanced senses as well as a healing ability. Kitty, or Shadowcat, has the ability to pass through solid objects-phasing, she calls it-and whenever Rogue touches someone she absorbs their memories, life force, and in the case of mutants, their gifts, for a short while."

"Almost like what we do when we acquire animals," Cassie pointed out.

"Not quite," Rogue said, frowning, "Y'all can control it, ah can't."

"Oh," Cassie said.

And yourself, Ax prompted, Professor?

"I am a telepath," he responded simply.

"Does that mean you can tell us where Tamitha is right now?" Rachel asked, sending a few of us into a panic.

Where did she go?" I asked, "And how did she get away with out anyone noticing her?"

"She headed that way," Logan said, jerking his thumb to the area behind him. "I thought you knew."

"Tobias," Jake said. "See if you can find her, the rest of us, wolf-now."

"What can we do to help?" Jean asked.

I think it best if you all were to stay behind in case she comes back before we do, Cassie said.

"I'm comin' with you," Logan said gruffly, and we all agreed.

Ax, Jake said, stay here with them.

Yes, Prince Jake.

Ax?

Yes?

Don't call me prince.

Yes, Prince Jake.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you might recognize. Tamitha and this random plot do belong to me.

Special thanks to Tomboy for beta-ing this chapter for me

Author's note: This will be the last chapter that it uploaded for about 2 months. I have finals, and graduation practice, as well as graduation itself. Terribly sorry about the delay, life just ran away from me.

**Chapter 6**

I was at a loss for words, how did Tamitha manage to leave without us noticing? Without anyone noticing? 

I guess I was frustrated and therefore not focusing because I somehow separated myself from the rest of the group and wound up quite lost.

Crap, I said to no one, okay, Marco, you're a wolf, smell your way back.

You could just ask for directions came a taunting voice, but I forgot, you're a man.

I looked up in the tree in front of me to see my saving grace sitting on one of the branches. I sat down and looked up at her. 

And I take it you know the way back?

I should, she replied, at least from the sky.

Once we had both morphed bird and took to the sky I asked her why she had run.

Too many emotions in that part of the forest, she explained without really explaining anything.

What do you mean?

You remember that the professor said I was a mutant right?

Yeah.

Well, I can 'hear' I guess you could say the feelings of animals.

So you know what I'm feeling?

The osprey mostly, with humans I've found that I can only get a small hit off of them. she sighed, that was how I found you, you were frustrated, and therefore the wolf was, you feel very loud. The problem is that I can't control it yet, and I feel overwhelmed.

Okay, I said, landing on a tree not too far from the scoop, that just sounded kinda freaky. Care to go into greater detail, before we go back?

All right, I can tell, you're worried. she landed and demorphed. I soon followed. "Okay, you know that everyone has feelings, right, I mean, no shit Sherlock, but animals have feelings too. They're just a little different. So earlier there were a whole bunch of little critters running in fear from up while we were talking in the scoop and it was just overwhelming. And on top of that Tobias hasn't eaten much lately because of a new hawk trying to move in on his territory."

"Okay, I think I get this, is there any way I, I mean, we can help you?" 

"I know the professor can help me control it, that's all I need right now." She smiled and hugged me, "thanks for the offer though."

I smiled back, but then something came to mind, "How did you get away from us without anyone noticing?"

"I'm not really sure; I just felt that I needed to get away, you know, have some time to think, alone."

"Yeah, I get it, we should probably head back though they might get worried about us."

"Yeah, that or suspicious," she said with a grin as she morphed again."

Damn, caught again. 

To: Brutal2003 – That is actually something that I had never thought of. I don't think the story is going to go that way. But hey, if you want start writing. Just be sure to write out a plan of some sort, don't try flying from the seat of you pants, winging it, or whatever, it doesn't work.

RogueHawk


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you might recognize. Tamitha and this random plot do belong to me.

Author's note: I have hit the mount Everest of blocks and I ask the few of you that are reading this...to tell me what you want to see. I will do my best to keep on writing. I have stupidly started a few other fics as well as two original stories...and they seem to keep me awake at night. I will probably do some reading of Animorphs and then get back into the groove...hopefully.

**Chapter 7**

"Where'd you run off to Tamitha?" Jean asked, sounding worried.

"I needed to get out to a place where I could think," Tamitha explained. "There's just too much going on in my head here."

"How did you get away," Jean asked, "without any of us noticing?"

"I don't really know," she admitted, "I just wanted to get away and let you all talk on your own."

"Tamitha," Professor X said, "You may have the ability to influence people's feelings, at the same time that you feel them. You need to be careful about that."

Jake and the others got back just then and demorphed. Logan came bounding in not too long after they did with a relieved look on his face; I guess he had really been worried about Tamitha. Huh, more stuff to think about later.

I told you she could run when she wanted to, Tobias said as he landed on his branch.

She looked up at him and they seemed to have some private conversation, something they always seem to do.

"So," Rachel began. "What's the plan? Cause we all know that they're not just gonna leave us alone."

We need to get them away from the scoop, Tobias said, finished with his private conversation with Tamitha.

"And how do you propose that we go about doing that?" the Professor asked.

"Bait," Tamitha supplied.

"Will they fall for it?" Cyclops asked.

"Probably," Jake said. "They don't seem to know how to learn from their mistakes. Although I am nervous about plans like this, they can go wrong so easily."

"Yeah," Kitty interjected, "I remember the one time – Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet." She blushed and Rogue gave her a stern look, I almost laughed.

"And now we have foreshadowing," I said.

"Well," Cassie said, "for a plan to go bad, we first need to have a plan."

"Cassie," Jean scolded, "I think you all need to be more optimistic. We simply need to devise a plan that can't go wrong."

"If it were only so simple," I told her. "So what did you have in mind Tamitha?"

"Nothing actually," she answered, "The word just popped into my head."

Tobias mentally groaned for all of us to hear, I hate it when the Ellimist does that.

We all heard a low growling sound behind us and turned to find Logan leaning up against a tree with a scowl on his face, "Him again," he said. "Is he trying to set you up for something?"

Tamitha just shrugged her shoulders and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she clearly had a headache. I knew that it would be wrong to ask her directly so I went to the next best source of information.

Tobias is she- I began.

"I'm fine Marco," Tamitha interrupted, "Just trying to figure this out, but I suck with plans."

"Did Marco even say anything?" Rogue asked aloud.

"He didn't have to," Tamitha replied, "I could feel it."

"Jake," The Professor said, "Is there a place where we could go to so that we could have little distraction?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "My dad's working all day today, so that house should be empty."

"And then we hit our next problem," Rachel said. "How are we gonna get some very famous fictional characters across town to your house?"

"It won't be a problem," Tamitha told us, "it's been taken care of."

Ellimist, Tobias supplied at the questioning looks from the X-Men.

"So you're saying we can walk to the bus stop, get on a bus and make it to Marco's house without any problems?" Storm asked, incredulous.

"Don't shoot the messenger," I said, defending Tamitha.

"And we're supposed to trust this guy?" Logan asked.

"Yean," Jake said, "I guess we are."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cyclops exclaimed.

"No, Scott," Rogue said, "they're not."

"Besides," Kitty added, "this is their dimension, not ours, they call the shots."

The rest of the X-Men nodded their heads and then turned to face Jake.

"Professor," Jake asked, "can you cloak the jet?"

"Yes Jake," he replied.

"Okay," I said rubbing my hands together, "so we're going to my house, with the hope that the Ellimist is going to cover our butts? Man this sounds like fun." I rolled my eyes.

"You got a better plan?" Rachel demanded.

I cocked my head to the side as if I was thinking for a second, "Mmm, nope," I answered.

She nodded her head with a look that said, 'thought so' and we began our walk to the bus stop and eventually to my house.


End file.
